Fullmetal Alchemist: Journey Home
by Heavyarms75
Summary: Alot happened as Ed and Al tried to get back home from the other side of the gate. They meet Soul Calibur and Inuyasha and some more! But only one at a time. Review the latest chapter please it shows my talent!I'll make new chapters after I get a comment.
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Alchemist: Journey Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for a few that may appear later, if I get that far. And since this is a fan fic, you should already know what some of the characters look like, if you don't, then you can look them up. Sorry if I sound cold. And this is a crossover. There will be gore (amount changing) and cursing.

Key: "Spoken Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

"_Thinking out loud"_

**Character name** (How he is speaking):

Various Purposes if centered

"Spoken Dialogue" (Action performed during Dialogue) "Spoken Dialogue"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a good day in Munich, the air was clean, and it was a perfect day to launch rockets. It was some time since Edward and Alfonse reunited after that incident when the Nazi's tried to take over their home world.

The Elric's were getting ready for their new sponsor (who would hopefully say yes and get them rich) to pick them up and take them to their launch site (they would meet them there if they still had the car Ed recently crashed).

**Ed**: "Al, ya ready yet? They could be here any minute!"

**Al**: "I know I just can't find my other shoe!"

**Ed** (Angrily): Aww Alfonse, can't you ever keep them in one place?"

(Door knocking).

**Ed**: _Not now._

Ed walks to the door, with a panicked Alfonse in the background

**Al** (quickly said panicked): "Ed!! Tell him I'm not ready!"

**Ed**: "Will do."

Ed answers the door.

**Man at door**: "I'm here for (Looks at sheet of paper)…the (puts away sheet of paper)…Elric brothers?"

**Ed**: "That's us. Are you our sponsor?"

**Man at door**: "Kind of, may I come in?"

**Ed**: "Sure, come in."

The man enters the room. He was wearing a white tuxedo with white dress shoes, the kind for good first impressions. He had to be their sponsor.

**Al**: "I told you to tell him I'm not ready."

**Ed**: "Whoops."

Ed starts to look at the man.

**Ed**: _This man looks familiar, I just can't seem to- "oh yeah! He looks like that Homunculus that kidnapped Al when he was still a suit of armor. What was his name again? "_

**Man**: "Greed. His name was greed."

**Ed**: "Oh, than-"Wait_ a minute!_

Ed tackles the man. Al walks in, with his missing shoe

**Al**: "He called you short, didn't he?"

**Ed **(Slowly and seriously): "No Al. This is Greed. Somehow he's back."

**Al **(Surprised): "WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU KILLED HIM!"

**Greed **(Calmly): "Let me explain myse-"

**Ed**: "THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! You're here to kidnap my brother again or you just want to kill us!"

**Greed**: "It's nothing like that-"

**Ed**: "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" (Ed punches Greed's face)

**Al**: "Tell us why you're here."

**Greed**: "I will if you can just let me up."

**Ed**: "How stupid do you think we are?"

**Greed**: "Just try using some alchemy, then you'll know whose side I'm on."

**Ed**: "I think he knows too little about this side. You might as well try it, Al."

**Al**: "Why me, Ed?"

**Ed**: ". Just show him he's a loon. Besides, you wanna try holding this guy down?"

**Al**: "No, but-"

**Greed **(Annoyed): "Can one of you just try it? My arms are sleeping."

**Al**: "Ok, ok. I'll try it."

When Al claps his hands, electricity flies out of them, stunning the Elric's. Ed looks at what happened with a shocked look on his face, Al did too.

**Greed**: "I'm obviously innocent now; can you get off of me?"

Ed lets the annoyed homunculus up, and then starts asking questions to Greed.

**Ed**: "You better answer these questions. Why are you here? I killed you once. And what's going on? Did Dante make you do this?"

**Greed**: "No, I don't know where she is. Besides, someone else made me. And don't ask me who, because I don't know who he is." (When Al opened his mouth) "Because he never introduced himself."

**Ed**: "I guess we can trust you now."

Ed looks at Al to see if he trusts him. Al nods his head yes.

**Greed**: "Now that that's out of the way, I need your help. C'mon, say yes."

**Ed**: "Fine, but first let us get out of these annoying suits."

Ed and Al use alchemy to change their cloth to Ed's uniform that he wore when they were looking for the Philosopher's Stone.

**Ed**: _It feels good using alchemy again._

**Greed**: "Let's go already." _Ugh._

They hop in a car. Al looks up, noticing Greed hotwiring it.

**Al **(Realization tone): "Greed, is this your car?"

**Greed**: "Who said it was?"

Greed gets the engine running and starts driving.

**Ed**: "LET ME OUT! I'm not driving away in a stolen car!"

**Greed**: "Why should you care? You're not coming back."

**Al **(Surprised): "WHAT!?!? IF WE KNEW WE WOULDN'T BE COMING BACK, WE WOULDN'T HAVE SAID YES!"

**Greed**: "Don't worry; you'll be going- we're here! - back to your old world."

**Ed and Al** (Happily): "Really! Yahoo-"

Ed stops their cheer.

**Ed**: "Wait. How exactly are you going to do that?"

**Al**: "He got himself here; he can probably get us to our own somehow."

**Greed**: "That I can."

Everyone gets out of the car. They were at a field, desolate from other people, except the other cars occasionally driving by.

**Greed**: "We ready?"(Takes something out of his vest pocket) "This is how I got here; this is also how we get to our destination."

**Ed**: "Wait! You never told us what's happening."

**Al**: "Yeah, you just told us the other things that happened."

**Greed**: "We're going to the time and place when the two sides of the gate started to go on their separate scientific tracks to stop someone from causing Armageddon with the Gate of Truth."

**Ed**: "What?!? Not the gate again! Nev-"

**Greed**: "Too late!"

Greed does something with the thing he pulled out of his pocket and a gate appeared, big enough for one person to enter at a time. It was pitch black inside.

**Al** (Cautiously): "What's going on?"

**Greed**: "I just told you, and I never stuttered. Didn't you hear me?"

**Al**: "Yeah but what I-"

**Greed** (Quickly said): "Still too late!" (He then pushes the Elrics into the gate, then jumping in, himself.)

It was pitch-black, everything felt weightless, and everything was getting distorted. Then, they arrive at a place, where there were beautiful plains, castles (weird looking ones at that), and a little village. Sadly, they were at least 56 feet in the air. Only good thing about this is that everyone's going to land on Greed.

How was that? I hope I fixed it. Please review it. All reviews welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Metal Alchemist**: Journey Home

I am sorry about my last chapter. I know it didn't entertain well (mainly because I didn't plan it further), but my future episodes are perfectly planned out. The unusual actions the characters will perform are purely for fun, so if you read Inuyasha hiding from fear, there is a funny reason.

I don't own FMA, Inu, or Soul Calibur, for I am not Bill Gates, and cannot get whatever I want.

Key: "Spoken Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

"_Thinking out loud"_

**Character name** (How he is speaking):

Various Purposes if centered

"Spoken Dialogue" (Action performed during Dialogue) "Spoken Dialogue"

**Ed**: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Crash! All three of them hit the ground very hard!

**Ed**: "Why'd the hell you do that?!?"

They get up, except Al, who is still shacking from the fall.

**Greed**: "Because you weren't moving fast enough."

**Ed**: "I'm not helping you! You can go to hell for all I care!"

**Greed**: "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll just blurt it out. (Spoken quickly) That was a one way trip."

**Al **(Panicked): "I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die…"

**Ed**: "WHAT?!?"

**Greed**: "Let me put it like this, your helping me whether you like it or not. Besides, if you declined back at your apartment, I would have forced you anyway."

**Ed **(Angrily): "So we have no say in this?"

**Greed **(Happily): "Pretty much."

Ed puts his face in his hands and screams in them.

**Greed**: _I'm going to regret this. _"How about if I let you hit me until your happy?"

Ed then jumps onto Greed and starts pounding his face in.

Five hours later.

**Greed** (Painfully): "Ahhhh! My beautiful face! It still hurts."

**Ed**: "I feel much better. You ok Al?"

Al is still in his fetal position, saying the same thing. Ed, while sighing, tells Greed to carry Ed to the nearest village. Greed does it, for he does not want his face to be "rearranged" any further. As they walk through the green forest, they see many travelers pass by. They "compliment" on Greed's new face.

**Traveler**: "What happened to your face?"

**Different Traveler**: "Were you kicked by a horse?"

**Different Traveler #2**: "You look like my mom."

**Different Traveler #3**: "You look like me."

Greed starts getting more aggravated after each comment, until…

**Ed**: "Ok Greed, you can drop Al."

As he does, Al starts sprawling all over the place.

**Al**: "AAAAAHHHH! Were gonna die! AAAHHH-Oh, we stopped falling. Where are we anyway?"

At this village, there was a beautiful manor, which apparently the servants were constantly entering and leaving. Surrounding this manor were homes on one side, and shops on another. According to the lanterns hanging from the buildings, they were on the side with thriving businesses. They eventually found a place to stay.

**Ed** (Surprised): "It costs HOW MUCH?!"

**Lady Behind the Counter**: "This is a very luxurious inn and there are three of you. And besides, your money is foreign and you did order the best room-"

**Ed**: "Be right back, and Al, hold our spot!"

**Al** (Shouting): "Ed," (To himself) "why me?"

A few seconds later, Ed comes back with a pile of gold.

**Ed** (Tired): "How about gold? You want gold?"

**Lady Behind the Counter**: "This should be enough."

Ed gapes at the lady, who just put a few nuggets of gold in her pocket.

**Ed**: "_Cheapskate_."

The lady hands them their key, and they head to their room. After climbing a few flights of stairs, they finally reach it. Once they settle in, they start to sleep on the weird beds that are on the floor, except for Greed and Al. Greed just looks out the window and Al went to the bathroom. Ed didn't sleep very long, for the lady who was at the counter, just barged in with two guards.

**Lady from the Counter**: "I'm sorry but you overstayed your welcome, you have five minutes to gather your stuff and leave."

**Ed** (Shocked): "WHAT?! We just got here!"

**Lady from the Counter**: "Well someone who deserves the room better than you just came here, so tough luck kid. You better start packing."

**Ed**: "Were not going anywhere!"

**Lady from the Counter**: "Mister, can you tell your kid you all have to leave?"

**Greed** (Not Paying Attention): "What?" (Goes back to looking out the window)

Al walks in, noticing the guards.

**Al**: "Ed, what did you do?"

The Lady from the counter motions for the guards to get rid of them. One guard picks up Ed and kicks Greed out the window, then throwing Ed out the same window.

**Guard**: "See ya shorty!"

**Ed **(Angrily Distant): "I'm not short!"

The other guard grabs Al and throws him out the window too.

**Greed**: "Since when was I your mattress?"

Ed gets up and starts to stomp towards the front door; he then hears the Lady from the counter and puts his ear to the door instead of barging in. He hears a few voices talking.

"Aren't you lucky, the people who took the last room just left," He gets angry hearing the lady say that. "And of course your room is free!" Silence was herd for a moment. "You travelers should rest up. The demon you're going to fight is a very nasty one." "I can handle anything." "I sure hope so." He hears the people walk upstairs, and hears the lady make up a promotional slogan featuring the ones who are going to slay the demon.

**Greed**: "What's the verdict?"

**Ed**: "They are letting the people take our room just so they can attract more customers."

**Al**: "Huh?"

**Ed**: "The people taking our room are going to slay some sort of demon. They are going to promote the fact that they housed some demon slayers."

**Al**: "So we're going demon slaying?"

**Ed**: "Hell no, we're going to get our rooms back!"

Ed barges in. Everyone looks at them."

**Lady from the Counter**: "What are you three doing back here?"

The guards raise their weapons. A few more guards enter the room.

**Al**: "We want our rooms back!"

**Lady from the Counter**: "You'll have to take it then! Guards, get them!"

The FMA crew gets ready to fight.

**Al**: "Let me take care of this."

**Ed**: "Ok. And while you're fighting, show me any of you new moves"

**Al**: "Ok." _This is going to be easy._

A guard attacks from Al's left. Al parries the guy's sword and punches him a few times in the face. The guard is now unconscious.

**Guard**: "You bastard!"

Two guards come in on Al. One guy does a horizontal slash. Al side steps and grabs the guards arm and then flung him onto his back in one quick motion. The other guard had a spear. When he stabbed at Al with it, Al jumped onto it, breaking it, then took the side with the blade on it and threw it at the guy who had the spear. It goes through his shoulder.

**Al**: "I'm sorry I had to do that, but you left me with no choice."

**Different guard**: "Lets see how sorry you are when your dead!"

The rest of the guards charge at Al. Al claps his hands and then slaps them against the ground, making a cage come up around the guards. The guards are shocked at what they just saw. The other guards Al fought ran out of the building screaming.

**Guards**: "DEMON, DEMON!"

The Lady from the counter then ran upstairs screaming.

**Lady from the Counter**: "Help! Demon!"

**Al **(Depressingly): "I'm not a demon…"

**Ed**: "Let's go."

**A Guard inside Al's cage**: "You aren't? Then you must be part of the Murakami Navy."

**Ed**: "We're not dogs of any military! Let's go."

**Greed **(Not Paying Attention): "What?"

The people who took the FMA crew's room came down. One had a giant sword, and-you know who they are now, they are the Inu crew.

**Greed**: "May as well not explain the obvious."

**Lady from the Counter**: "That's the demon! The one wearing the red coat!"

**Miroku: "**Which one?"

**Lady from the Counter**: "The one without the braided hair."

The lady from the counter runs away. Al then sits in his depressed position.

**Al** (Depressingly): "I'm not a demon…"

**Inuyasha**: "He doesn't smell like one."

**Al**: "See?"

**Miroku**: "He could be hiding his appearance with magic."

**Al**: "I'm not a demon!"

**Ed**: "My brothers not a demon! Can't you get that through your thick heads!?"

**Greed**: "Let me explain what happened."

**Sango**: "Fine. Better than sitting here doing nothing."

Greed explains the whole "Kicked out" situation to them.

**Inuyasha**: "That explains a lot, but the room is ours now."

**Ed**: "No, it's ours, I paid for it."

**Inuyasha**: "Since when does a half pint get off-"

Ed jumps onto Inuyasha, pounding his pace into the floor.

**Ed** (Angrily Between Punches): "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN IF HE GREW 50 FEET HE STILL COULDN'T BE SEEN BY AN ANT!?!"

**Al**: "He never said that."

**Ed**: "HE IMPLIED IT!"

**Al**: "Let's just share it."

**Kagome**: "I don't mind that. It is pretty spacious anyway."

**Ed** (Stops punching Inuyasha): "Sounds good."

**Inuyasha** (Unconsciously): "Sharing can be fun…"

Inuyasha then passes out completely. While everyone is walking to their room, they introduce each other to one another. Greed walks in first. Greed looks at Shippo.

**Greed**: "You must be Shippo."

Shippo looks at Greed.

**Shippo**: "What happened to your face?!"

**Greed**: "Same thing that happened to his."

Points at Inuyasha.

To be continued…

Please comment me. I really do need to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

Full Metal Alchemist: Journey Home

Key: "Spoken Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

"_Thinking out loud"_

**Character name** (How he is speaking):

Various Purposes if centered

"Spoken Dialogue" (Action performed during Dialogue) "Spoken Dialogue"

I am very sorry about the quality of my previous chapters. They never came out the original way I wanted.

**Greed**: "Maybe that's because you just started. Just try again. You people reading just give this guy another chance. This chapter should be very good. And anything wrong with the other chapters I'll just make fun of."

Ugh.

**Greed**: "And the spear breaking under Al's feet, that's quite a stupid battle move, unless they aren't official spears."

You're not helping much.

**Greed**: "I'm quiet now."

Please try to enjoy this one. And please leave a comment. I don't own FMA, Inuyasha, Soul Calibur, or FF Tactics. If I got anything wrong, please let me know.

Older Brother: Age 10Younger Brother: Age 9

**Ed**: "That should do it. Ready Al?"

The two brothers were in a study of some sort, full of alchemy books, with a full suit of armor and an incomplete suit of armor in the right corner of the room. On the left side was a large bookshelf, filled with books. Where they were really, was their father's study room.

**Al**: "Mhm."

The two brothers gazed upon their transmutation circle, with a dish at the center, filled with the ingredients of the human body.

They put their hands on the circle. As soon as they do, a golden light emits from it. They can't help but smile, knowing that their mom will soon be among the living once more. That was, until the golden glow became a death, purple color. Suddenly, Al screams from fear, and pain…

**Al**: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**Ed (Full of Pain and Suffering)**: "AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!"

**Al** **(Still Full of Fear and Pain)**: "Ed! Help me! Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Ed couldn't believe his eyes! Al's body was disappearing in a barrage of grabbing hands! But Al wasn't the only thing they were grabbing… they were also grabbing his left leg! He tried with all his might to grab his little brother's disappearing right hand. As soon as he was about to grab it, it fully broke apart.

**Ed (Still full of Pain and Suffering)**: "Nooooooo! AAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!" (Slams the floor with his fist) "God damn it!" (Ed starts to cry) "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

He starts to bawl uncontrollably. The fact that he just lost his brother and left leg to forbidden alchemy was too much. He then cheered up, for he heard heavy breathing.

**Ed** **(With the Mood of Slight Achievement)**: "Mom?"

Feeling hope, he started to scan the smoke filled room for his dead mother. What he found was too much for him to bear. A shell of his mom, with the insides exposed, heart beating, and its rib cage poorly arranged. Ed gasps at his monstrosity he and Al made.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ed**: (Wakes up) "Noooooooooooooooo!"

**Al** **(Panicked)**: "Ed! What's wrong?"

**Ed**: "I dreamed about the time we tried to bring mom back alive. Sorry if I woke you."

**Al**: "I was going to wake up anyway."

**Inuyasha (Angrily)**: "Shut up!"

After saying this, everyone else woke up. Groggily, everyone asks what is going on.

**Inuyasha**: "Ed won't shut up!"

**Ed (Annoyed)**: "I barely spoke, why should I shut up!?"

**Inuyasha (Angrily)**: "Because you're annoying me! Now shut up!"

Inuyasha turns around, not wanting to see Ed's face. Greed, as if waking from a long daydream, turns around from the window and sees the two "kids" fighting.

**Greed**: "What'd I miss?"

**Ed and Inuyasha (Getting angrier by the second)**: "Stay out of this!"

**Greed (Innocently)**: (Turns around and looks at Shippo) "What did I do?"

**Shippo**: "Don't ask me, I'm still lost from how we all met. Now which one is Ed?"

**Greed**: "The one with the braided ponytail is Ed; the one whose ponytail isn't braided is Al."

**Shippo**: "Ooooohhhhh. Now which one is Ed?"

As Ed and Inuyasha's fight became one with fists, everyone else started ignoring it and pretended it isn't happening.

**Al**: (While petting Kilala) "So why are you guys here, anyway?"

Ed and Inuyasha are now fighting in a giant puff of smoke.

**Kagome**: "We herd that this manor is collecting shards of something. We suspect that they are collecting the Shikon Jewel Shards."

**Al**: "What are the Shikon Jewel Shards?"

**Kagome**: "They ate the shards of a Jewel called the Shikon Jewel…"

**Al**: "That's obvious."

**Kagome**: "They grant the wish of anyone who has it."

**Al**: "What's it like, as shards?"

**Kagome**: "Well, it pretty much just makes the person who has it stronger."

**Al**: "That's nothing new for me and my brother."

**Miroku**: "Why? What did you two do before you came here?"

**Greed (Pissed Off)**: "Alright, everyone listen up. I don't want to hear a lot of questions about someone's stupid background, and then learn something hidden later. I want everyone to spit out their history right now and then shut the hell up."

**Shippo**: "Why?"

**Greed**: "Because there is something I have to tell the Elrics, and I don't want to hear anyone else ask each other what their background is. It's distracting!"

**Al**: "What do you have to show us?"

**Greed**: "Technically you've seen it before, but not from me.

After hearing this, Ed stops fighting with Inuyasha and runs over to Greed.

**Ed (Shocked)**: "What!? You can't do alchemy! You're a homunculus!"

**Greed**: "I guess I'll have to show you." (Directed at Shippo) Hey kid, when your birthday comes and you didn't get anything from me, it's because you're getting it now."

Shippo tilts his head in a confused way. Greed then takes a pen out of his vest pocket and draws a transmutation circle. He then puts his hand on it and a light begins to shine. In the light, a fake tree takes form. When the light disappears, the tree is finished and he hands it to Shippo. Ed and Al stare in disbelief, as the only way a homunculus can use alchemy is if he uses an alchemist's body part.

**Shippo** **(Amazed)**: "Cool! Can you teach me to do that?"

**Ed (Seriously)**: "Whose limbs are you using to do that? If those are mine, I'm going to rip them off of you faster than you can go into your carbon form."

**Greed**: "There is more than one way to make a homunculus, Ed. If you haven't noticed, the Oruboros isn't on my left hand." (He lifts it up, then puts it down) "The many ways to make a homunculus ranges from failed human transmutation to purposely making one. Me, I was made purposely. But unlike the others, I wasn't fed Red Stones. Instead, there was a different stone involved; it was planted into my heart, advancing me to a half-successful human transmutation. This stone was used during the 'Lion's War', also known as the 'Zodiac Brave Story'. With this stone, I was made. It is much more effective then Red Stones, I would suspect."

Ed and Al relax a little, knowing that he isn't using someone else's limbs. Everyone else is confused. After being asked to explain alchemy and the works, Ed and Al explain it a lot, they even explain the part when Ed said 'If those are mine'.

**Sango**: "So Ed lost his arm and leg, and they are replaced with, 'auto-mail?"

**Ed**: "Ya. Auto-mail is pretty much artificial limbs."

Kagome looked at Ed and Al with enthusiasm, for they most likely came from her time period (for prosthetics weren't invented in this era).

**Kagome (Enthusiastically)**: "When and where did you boys come from?"

**Ed**: "Uh, from France, when Hitler took over. Does that sound like your time period?"

**Kagome(Surprised)**: _What!? There weren't any prosthetics then! How does he have prosthetics?_

**Ed**: "You there, Kagome?"

**Kagome**: "Uh, uh, yeah! Uh, (she tries to change the subject) Miroku, isn't it your turn to tell about yourself?"

**Miroku**: "I guess. I'm a monk, and a demon named Naraku put a curse on me. The curse is my wind tunnel. I guess I'll show you what it does in combat."

**Greed**: "Your next, Kagome."

**Kagome**: "I'm ready this time. I am pretty much from the future, in modern day Japan. I was the one who broke the Shikon Jewel and scattered it throughout Japan. We are now looking for it before anyone else does, especially Naraku."

**Al**: "Who's Naraku?"

**Greed**: "Please save all common goals until the end."

**Sango**: (Ignoring what Greed just said)"He's the bastard who made my little brother slaughter my whole clan."

**Greed**: "OK, I guess it's your turn."

**Sango (Teary eyed)**: "He is a manipulative demon who does whatever it takes to get what he wants."

**Greed**: "I said 'Please-'Ugh. Never mind. Continue."

**Ed**: "I get it. This Naraku did pretty bad things." _I doubt that he killed millions of people and sank large cities._

By now, Sango is too depressed to say much of anything else.

**Greed**: _Just ignore it. _"Your turn, kid."

**Shippo**: "Ok, well, I'm here because the thunder clan killed my parents and (Shippo starts crying) I miss them!"

**Greed**: "Stop cryin' kid. You're gona make me cry, too."

**Ed**: "You can't cry you're a homunculus."

**Greed**: "Idiot, did you hear me earlier? I have human emotions now". (Under his breath) "Dip shit."

**Ed**: "Ok, ok, sorry."

**Al**: "I guess it's our turn. We are the Elric brothers, and my brother is the 'Full Metal Alchemist', and-"

**Ed**: "That's all relevant things you people need to know."

**Al**: "I guess… what about you, Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha**: "My name's Inuyasha, and that's all you two pipsqueaks need to know."

Ed hears Inuyasha call him a pipsqueak, and he suddenly goes ballistic.

**Ed**: "Must… kill… Inuyaha…"

**Inuyasha (Panicked)**: "Oh damn, not again!"

Ed starts chasing Inuyasha everywhere, but everyone waits for them to start fighting outside before they start talking.

**Al**: "So, what's up with him?"

**Kagome**: "He doesn't have a good history with humans, he-"

Ed and Inuyasha come in.

**Inuyasha**: "You might want to see this!"

Everyone goes outside to look at what's going on. They can't believe their eyes! Someone had the demon on his left shoulder, and the shards in his right hand! He just did what they were going to do!

How was that? Was it much better than the others?

**Greed**: "Not by much."

You're pissing me off! Shut the hell up, right now!

**Greed**: "But-"

That's it! Someone else is going to talk with me next chapter!

**Greed**: _Shit!_

Excuse him… please leave a comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Full Metal Alchemist**: Journey Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for a few that may appear later, if I get that far. And since this is a fan fic, you should already know what some of the characters look like, if you don't, then you can look them up. Sorry if I sound cold. And this is a crossover. There will be gore (amount changing) and cursing.

Key: "Spoken Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

"_Thinking out loud"_

**Character name** (How he is speaking):

Various Purposes if centered

"Spoken Dialogue" (Action performed during Dialogue) "Spoken Dialogue"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I suppose you're wondering as to why Greed is out of character. Well, it is because when he was made, he was planted into his heart a stone from Final Fantasy Tactics, and this stone gave him a conscience. If you were here, you could see him crying in the corner of the room right now, and then hear him tell me to f--- off. Well, enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha (Pissed)**: "How did he know about the demon guarding the shards?"

**Ed**: "Wait, the demon was guarding the shards?"

**Kagome**: "That's why we came, to do a two-for-one."

**Greed**: _Couldn't phrase it a better way?_

**Ed**: "I get it, so you could save the people AND get the jewel shards. I guess that makes you the smart one."

**Kagome (Embarrassed)**: (She starts blushing) "Well, I guess…"

**Al**: "Everyone! Quiet! Something's happening!"

They take a look at what is happening (obvious enough). The man who is holding the shards in one hand and the demon over his left shoulder has an orange Crusader Cape (the descriptions to this man are according to Soul Calibur 3, in the "character creation" mode). There is an iron sword wrapped up in the cape, as if the cape is the sword's scabbard. He is wearing golden painted armor, as followed: Dragon Gauntlets, Lord's shoulders, Chain Armor, Holy Tunic under the armor, blue Hunter's Pants (has a knife strapped to the right leg), Large Tasset, Warlord's Helm, man's voice, and Protective Greaves. His face is Male's face #5 (at least I think so).

They all noticed he was talking to the owner of the manor. After a few minutes of them chatting, the owner of the manor gets mad, and sends his 5 guards on this golden warrior. He uses the demon's body as a shield and instead of using his sword, he uses his knife. As one of the guards thrusts his spear at him, the golden warrior holds up the body and the spear gets stuck in it. As the guard tries to get the spear out of the body, the warrior quickly cuts the guard's chest, piercing through the armor. As the other guards have finished formulating something that looks like a plan, they surround him. The warrior breaks the spear that was sticking in the body of the demon and starts using it with the knife. With the spear pole, he quickly parries one of the guard's spears and dodges the other, he then quickly thrusts his knife at the guard he dodged and stabbed his arm, then with the spear pole, he jammed it into the wound and ripped the guard's arm off, quickly letting go of the spear pole and quickly grabbing the severed arm, he then throws it at the guard that he parried. The arm missed the guard, but the blood in the arm splattered out and got all over the guards face and into his eyes. As the guard tries to get the blood out of his eyes, the warrior disarms the guard and smacks him with his own spear, shattering the spear and sending wood splintering into the armor of the other 2 guards. He then stands there, in a ready position, motioning the other guards to leave. The guards left faster than anyone else could have ever! He then puts the knife back into its case that is strapped on his right leg.

Kagome, stunned by what she just saw, got out of her dumbfounded state and told everyone that he has the shards. But before they could do anything…

**Guard**: (Towards everyone): "Please leave the vicinity. We will handle this problem. Someone call the Murakami Navy!"

After this being said, a platoon of guards came and surrounded the warrior.

**Guard Captain**: "You have nowhere to go. Drop the shards and your weapons, and give yourself up."

The warrior then just stands there, in a ready position, until someone called out to him. It was a samurai wearing red armor, uh, somehow flying by spinning his sword fast enough, who also had a flag on his back, using the flag for propulsion as well. With the samurai's free hand, he picks up the warrior and starts to fly him out of there.

**Manor Owner (Panicked)**: "He has the shards of the Hero's Sword! Where is my Navy?!"

**Guard**: "They are docking as we speak."

With Ed and everyone else.

**Inuyasha (Serious)**: "I'm not letting that guy get away with the shards!" (He equips his Tetsusaiga.) "Wind Scar!"

**Ed**: (To Inuyasha) _Great, another power-wielding maniac…_

Greed, showing more interest in the demon's body then what is going on, walks over to the body and starts inspecting the wounds and the whole demon itself. And, as the Wind Scar is about to hit it's target, they let go of each other and the warrior falls to the ground. He then gets back up and starts to look at Inuyasha. He then slowly approaches them with caution. After a few moments, he is in front of Inuyasha, eyeing him carefully, checking for any hidden moves.

**Inuyasha**: "Take out your sword!"

**Warrior**: "I don't wish to kill you. Will you settle for me using my knife?'

**Inuyasha**: "Feh! It's your funeral!"

Inuyasha leaps into the air, about to deliver a strong jump slash. But alas, the sender didn't use enough postage stamps, and he was denied by having the warrior quickly put away his knife and grab his sword with that clap move.

**Miroku**: "He's good."

**Sango**: "Ya."

**Inuyasha (Pissed)**: "Whose side are you guy's on?" (Directed to the warrior) "And you let go!" (Inuyasha tries shaking his Tetsusaiga free of the warriors grip, but with no avail) "I said let go!" (Tries again) "God dammit I said let go!"

As Inuyasha tried to pull back his sword from the warrior's grip, the warrior then let's go, making Inuyasha loose his balance, he then takes his knife out and throws it into Inuyasha's chest. As soon as it hits, he then rushes forwards, grabs the knife still in Inuyasha's chest, and holds him up by the knife in his chest. He then stares at him intensely. Afterwards, he turns his attention to Greed. He takes the knife out of Inuyasha, puts it away, and rushes to Greed.

**Miroku**: "Greed! Look out!"

**Greed (Girlish scream)**: (Greed looks up from looking at the body and notices the warrior charging at him) "Eeeeeeeeee!"

The warrior stops right in front of Greed, hands him his shards, whispers something in his ear, and then regroups with the red samurai and flies out of there.

**Inuyasha (Confused)**: "What was that all about?"

**Greed**: "It's not my fault. He scared me and-"

**Ed**: "What he means is 'Why did he just give the shards to you?'"

**Greed**: "It's, uh… what I mean is, uh… that's not important!" _Please let the idiot agree with me, please let the idiot agree with me, please let the idiot agree with me…_

**Ed**: "You better tell-"

**Inuyasha**: "Yeah! He's right! It's not important at all! We still got them, and that's what matters!"

**Greed**: _Thank you! _"Now that that's out of the way, let me continue inspecting this body."

**Shippo**: "Why?"

**Greed**: "Because this isn't a demon. It's a golem."

**Everyone else**: "Huh?"

**Greed**: "A golem is kind of like a homunculus. But a golem is created out of magic and elements. That's the best I can explain it."

**Shippo**: "What's so special about this one?"

**Greed**: "I know this golem, its name is Astaroth."(Starts to reconsider what he said) "Uh, don't ask me how I know."

**Guard**: "Hey, everyone! These are the warrior's associates! Get them!

**General**: "Let me and my Navy take it from here. ASSEMBLE!" (Some gunmen gather in a line)

**Inuyasha**: "Finally some action!" (Unsheathes his Tetsusaiga)

**Al**: "That's not a smart thing to do, uh, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just stands there, holding his sword in his ready position.

**General**: "AIM!"

**Ed**: "Al, you might want to make a wall."

**Al**: "Why don't you do it, Ed?"

**Ed**: "Cause I don't care if he lives. He called me short one too many times!"

**General**: "FIRE!"

Clap Slap

As soon as they fire, Al makes a wall, keeping them safe. Smoke comes from the wall, indicating bullets are hitting. Shippo runs to the nearest cover he could find, Al. Al sits there, panting from a panic attack.

**Al**: "That… was… close…"

As soon as the smoke clears, they see Inuyasha with his head banged against the wall.

**Miroku (Embarrassed)**: "Don't tell me you were going to charge when they were firing…"

**Inuyasha (Pissed)**: "What's it look like to you?! My whole fricken head left a mark in that wall!"

**Greed**: "Hey! I can see your whole face in the mark!"

The wall crumbles.

As soon as it does, there is a samurai waiting for them (not the red one).

**General**: "It's up to you, Mitsurugi. "

**Misturugi**: "I told you. I'm not fighting for you guy's any more. I still got to find Soul Edge."

Mitsurugi walks past everyone and leaves town in a nonchalant manner.

**General**: "Shit! Everyone fire again!"

Ed makes a wall this time, and on top of the wall is a cannon. The cannon fires and destroys the pier the gunmen are on.

**Gunman**: "General! The guns are ruined!"

**General**: "Use our cannons then!"

Everyone freezes in terror. A cannon from their ship fires and they go sailing into the air.

**General**: "Another job well done."

As soon as they hit the ground, they notice they are in a forest. Everyone starts talking as soon as they realize where they are. "Nice going, genus!" "Where's my staff?" "Miroku, let go of my ass!" "Where's Kilala?" "She's right here." "Why does everyone always land on me?" "Where's my leg? Oh, it's still attached."

**Greed**: "Can everyone get off of me?!?" (Everyone gets up) "Thank you. Now as I see it-"

**Kagome**: "Wait, where are the shards? I only sense two of the ones we got!"

**Greed**: "I have all of them right here." (He holds up a total of 7 shards.)

**Kagome**: "This isn't right. I should be able to feel all seven of them, but I only feel two. And the other shards have an evil presence about them."

**Shippo**: "Yeah. Even I feel it."

**Ed**: "Weird. Maybe-"

**Mitsurugi**: "It's you weirdo's again. What happened this time?" (Notices everyone tensing up and ready to fight) "Relax, I won't fight you. Now tell me, what's the problem?"

**Kagome**: "These shards are radiating dark energy and we don't know why."

**Mitsurugi**: "_Could it be?"_

**Kagome**: "Could it be what?"

**Mitsurugi**: "It's nothing. Let me take a look." (He puts the shards to his eye) _They are! But how?_

**Kagome**: "Did you find anything?"

**Mitsurugi**: "Ya. That it's what I've been looking for. Oh, and by the way, it's mine now. Don't try to stop me or else."

**Inuyasha (Serious)**: "Or else what?"

Slice

In one quick move Mitsurugi cuts Inuyasha where he was stabbed earlier. Inuyasha falls onto the ground, unconscious. Suddenly, a man wearing black armor, a dark purple colored 'Black Knight's cape', and a black slayer's helm came by, saw what was happening, and asked what's going on?

**Mitsurugi**: "None of your business pathetic-"

Another random thing happens (what, again?). The man wearing the black armor quickly stabbed Mitsurugi.

**Black Knight**: "No one calls me pathetic." (To everyone else) "What happened here?"

**Ed**: "Who are you?"

**Verom**: "I'm Verom. Do you mind if I join your group?"

**Sango**: "Sure. We don't mind."

Verom joins and gives his thanks for them saying yes. Mitsurugi (while everyone doesn't notice) tries to crawl away; But Verom comes, and stomps down onto his back. Verom then takes the shards from Mitsurugi and tells him to scram. After all this, Verom explains to them what the 'dark shards' are, and tells them that he came there to track down the Golden Warrior. Everyone starts talking to him, asking about the dark shards. Shortly, Inuyasha wakes up. After introducing himself, Verom tells them that bad things will follow if they keep the shards, and tries to convince them to give them to him. Afterwards, everyone starts to discuss whether to give them to him or not.

**Shippo**: "I say we give the Soul Edge fragments to him, I don't wanna die…"

**Miroku**: "We should keep them; we can't let this poor man hold the burden."

**Sango**: "This man can take care of himself; he took out that Mitsurugi person earlier.

**Inuyasha**: "I say we keep them. I want to be able to wield Soul Edge myself. It sounds strong."

**Verom**: "It's happening already. One of you already started to seek its demonic power."

**Ed**: "He's right. That settles it. We have to give them to him."

**Al**: "But who will keep him from going to seek it himself? We can at least do something about Inuyasha, but this man is all alone. If it happens while he is all alone, then no one can stop him."

**Ed**: "Ok, it's settled then. We keep it."

**Verom**: "Whops! Wrong answer! Looks like I do get to be my true self after all."

He takes out his Queen's Guard. The sword he also used to stab Mitsurugi. He the suddenly lunges for Ed. As soon as he reaches him, he does a vertical slash. Blood flies everywhere as soon as the sword exits Ed's flesh. Suddenly, everything seemed to move slower for Ed. Everything got blurry, and all he could see was the sky. As he lay there, everything was quiet. All he could hear was his own breathing.

**Ed**: "What's going on? Why can't I hear anything else? This isn't right."

Suddenly, he saw Shippo's face. He saw his lips move, but no words, none at all. It was still only his breathing. Suddenly, he passed out. And when he did, he herd a voice. It was the only other thing he herd. It said, "Expect to see a lot of familiar faces, the faces of those you would never want to see again." Then the voice disappeared. When Ed woke up, it was night.

**Ed**: "How much blood did I lose?" (He took a look around, everyone was sleeping, except for Kagome.) "What happened?"

**Kagome**: "Verom slashed at you with his sword, you collapsed from blood loss, and the creepy thing that happened was that Verom drank your blood, and some of Inuyasha's. He commented on their taste, and told Al that he will be seeing some of your hated enemies. Both of yours."

**Ed**: "Right. I'm going to sleep now. I suggest you do the same."

Ed goes to sleep, and so does Kagome. But Greed is laying against a tree, contemplating bout something, something that wasn't right about that day. (And yes, Mitsurugi is still alive.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I do see my mistakes; it's just that they couldn't come out any other way. And Greed says hi. But everything that eventually happens is related to what happens here. Believe me. And Greed says hi… again. Ok Greed, they got the picture.

**Inuyasha**: "Hey Greed. What are ya doing here?"

Saying hi, apparently.

**Inuyasha**: "Saying hi to- WHO SAID THAT?"

Me.

**Inuyasha**: "I don't know where you are, but you better show yourself you coward!"

Ya, listen, Greed can tell you that I am the narrator and writer, and there for have no form.

**Inuyasha**: "What? You and Greed are making no sense! And no I'm not gonna calm down! I'm going to find that voice and reveal it to everyone else, believe it.

………… Who's Naruto?

Greed has a point.

…

See, just as I said.

**Inuyasha**: "It doesn't matter; I'm still going to find whoever that invisible person is. Mark my words, when I do, I will kill him!"

And I'm going to get to work on making myself a body, when I'm done, I'll let you know. (Kill me. Heh! I'm the writer, whatever happens is on my accord.)


	5. Chapter 5

Full Metal Alchemist: Journey Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for a few that may appear later, if I get that far. And since this is a fan fic, you should already know what some of the characters look like, if you don't, then you can look them up. Sorry if I sound cold. And this is a crossover. There will be gore (amount changing) and cursing.

Key: "Spoken Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

"_Thinking out loud"_

**Character name** (How he is speaking):

Various Purposes if centered

"Spoken Dialogue" (Action performed during Dialogue) "Spoken Dialogue"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I'm back with a body. It's my Halo 3 version. C.O.B. chest plate, E.V.A. shoulders, gold primary color with a blue secondary, and a traditional Master Chief Helmet! Whadda ya think? You can take a look on "I've seen cooler."

It's not like I have a katana to give my Spartan. I still have a lot of achievements to go! And-

(Editor's note, the following is not on my accord)

Inuyasha beat down Heavyarms75!

**Greed**: "Whoah! I was having a conversation here!" _Idiot…_

**Inuyasha**: "That's for putting in that lame line in the last chapter of MY story!"

Wait a minute, I put that in to make people laugh, and besides, I couldn't resist... and by the way, this is Ed and Al's story.

Inuyasha beat down Heavyarms75!

**Inuyasha**: "And that's for getting my ass handed to me in all the previous chapters!"

Inuyasha beat down Heavyarms75!

Hey! I gave you one free shot for the lame line! You're taking it too far!

Inuyasha beat down Heavyarms75!

Greed, give me a Battle Rifle and an Energy Sword…

Inuyasha lasered Heavyarms75!

Where'd the f--- did he get the Spartan laser? That's it. Greed, give them to me…

**Greed**: "Here you go."

Whoosh

Greed betrayed Heavyarms75!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha**: "That was a random day. I just can't believe that I got my ass kicked! MORE THAN ONCE!"

**Sango**: "There were many opportunities to kill you, and none of them took it. So you should consider yourself lucky."

**Inuyasha** **(Gloomily)**: "Don't remind me."

**Miroku**: "This Soul Edge sounds very dangerous for a lot of people to be fighting for its fragments."

**Sango**: "Kinda like the Jewel Shards, huh?"

**Inuyasha (Serious)**: "If this Soul Edge is powerful enough to make many people kill each other for it, then I guess that I should have it. I'll finally be able to kill those idiots that defeated me. I'll probably even be able to kill Sesshoumaru

**Shippo**: "Hey guys, what are Ed and Al doing?"

Everyone turns their attention to the only two boy's with ponytails (You'd think a girl would have a ponytail). They see that Ed and Al are fighting, using fighting moves that were quick, strong, and simple. Ed made a kick to Al's lower waist and Al simply back flipped over it, and as soon as he hit the ground, he made a forward leap to Ed. As he went flying towards Ed, he stuck out a leg to perform a flying kick (A.K.A. Dynamic Entry!). Ed (surprised that Al didn't give some sort of giveaway to this kick) got hit by this oncoming force, and fell to the ground, tired and incapacitated. Al then helped Ed to his feet and they faced everyone.

**Al**: "We were just sparring."

**Ed**: "You see, our teacher told us 'To train the mind, you must first train the body.'"

**Inuyasha**: "If that's true, then why aren't I as smart as you?"

**Greed**: "Works for people with an I.Q. of over 30. Sorry, you didn't qualify."

**Inuyasha (Pissed)**: "Are you calling me dumb?"

**Greed**: "You probably got 3 I.Q. points for figuring that out! Yes, I called you dumb."

**Al (Trying to Peace Keep)**: "Eh, you know what was really dumb, the kind of gunpowder used by those gunmen. It was the kind that rises when it hits a solid."

**Kagome**: "Hey! Where's my bike? I remember having it with me."

Whump

**Greed**: "Nice hangtime!"

**Kagome (Panicked)**: _"What am I going to tell my parents this time?"_

**Ed (Overhearing)**: "What's wrong?"

**Kagome**: "I promised my mom that I wouldn't bring my bike back broken, and here it is in a scrap heap!"

**Al**: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Ed?"

**Kagome**: "Huh?"

**Ed**: "It'll be modeled like the one Winry fixed."

**Kagome**: "What are you two talking about?"

Ed and Al face Kagome.

**Elric Bros.**: "Can we use the scraps of your bike to make something better?"

**Kagome (Baffled)**: "Sure but, what do you two have in mind?"

Clap Slap!

A tractor-like vehicle arose from where Ed and Al clapped their hands. It was green, and it was rear wheel drive and it also had a cart attached, big enough to fit everyone! Everyone was amazed! Shippo instantly went to it to check it out, while everyone else stood in awe.

**Ed**: "Mine and Al's alchemy skills are better than Greed's, so we were able to extract certain extra components from the earth to make it come with fuel, and even a flat bed."

After moving Shippo out of the driver's seat, Ed started to search the control panel for the ignition. Mean while, Al hops in the back on the left side of the cart and helps everyone's things into the cart.

**Ed**: "I think this switch starts it."

The cover to the engine opens and hits Al square on the head, and as soon as that happens, Kilala hops out of the cart (Kilala is less important then the Inu-crew, so Kilala will still be doing things, but they won't be mentioned). And then the vehicle revs back, flinging everyone's stuff out and about, then it vrooms forward, leaving everyone in the dust.

…

**Inuyasha**: "..."

**Kagome**: "Well, I guess we got to go get them,"

**Greed (Panicked)**: "This can't be happening… Thins can't be happening…" (Greed closes his eyes for a few seconds, and then opens them) "Fu--, it's real! _They weren't even supposed to get involved! I'm in deep shit!"_

Greed then presumes to chase after the boys, swearing along the way, while Kagome comes to a sudden realization.

**Kagome (Alarmed)**: "My backpack's still on it!" (Everyone starts to pick up their stuff)

**Inuyasha** (**Angry)**: "WHAT!? Those thieves-"

**Miroku**: "Calm down Inuyasha, they had some sort of problem, and they accidentally took it with them."

**Inuyasha**: "They better…"

After assembling their dropped belongings, they then presume to chase the trail left by the FMA Crew.

After a few minutes of running, they finally found the wrecked vehicle, but Ed and Al are nowhere to be found. Greed, however…

**Kagome (Shocked)**: "GREED!" (Greed jumps up in surprise) "Why are you going through my backpack!?!"

**Greed**: "Well isn't this awkward? Well, I was waiting for you people to show up, and I got bored, and wouldn't you know it? I picked this up while I was running, and I felt that I should know-"(Inuyasha grabs the bag and hands it to Kagome)

**Kagome**: "Thank you, Inuyasha. Also, where are the Elrics? You wanted to see if they were ok so bad, so why did you stop to look at my stuff?"

**Greed**: "Oh, they're inside the wrecked home, inspecting the damage." (Points to the home the vehicle is impaled in) "Speak of the devils, here they are now." (To the brothers) "So what's the verdict?"

**Ed**: "Uh, the vehicle destroyed the home and its contents."

**Sango**: "Where are the owners? Was anyone hurt?"

**Al**: "Uh, no one was hurt, but, you can kinda say that we made some new friends…"

**Shippo**: "Yay! New friends!"

**Greed**: "He was being sarcastic, kid."

**Shippo**: "Aww…"

Right behind Ed and al was an angry guard, highly pissed.

**Home owner Guard (Furious)**: "Why did you dam kids DESTROY MY HOME!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EAT MISSLES, INUYASHA!!! HAHAH! YOU MESSED WITH THE BULL, YOU GOT THE HORNS! YAHAHAHA!

**Inuyasha**: "Greed, I have a plan, you go get the missile pod launcher, and I'll get the other one, and we can shoot him at the same time. After we locked on, that is."

**Greed**: "YOU MENTAL OR WHAT?! As you are currently noticing, he's a fricken beast in the Hornet! I quit!

Heavyarms75 killed Greed

Double Kill!

Raging Riot!

Heavyarms75 killed Inuyasha

Phew… alright, I'm calm again. Ok, we can go now.

Game Over

**Shippo**: "361 kills to a combined 3. Nice one guys!"

**Greed and Inuyasha**: "Shut up!"

That's about it. See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Full Metal Alchemist: Journey Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for a few that may appear later, if I get that far. And since this is a fan fic, you should already know what some of the characters look like, if you don't, then you can look them up. Sorry if I sound cold. And this is a crossover. There will be gore (amount changing) and cursing.

Key: "Spoken Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

"_Thinking out loud"_

**Character name** (How he is speaking):

Various Purposes if centered

"Spoken Dialogue" (Action performed during Dialogue) "Spoken Dialogue"

For this random intro I'm going to be a little serious. These random intro's and outro's are here for entertainment purposes only (and to keep from adding myself into the story. We all know how much that would suck). For those of you who are still reading, I thank you for enjoying my story. Thanks to Michael for reading and enjoying it (perhaps he isn't). And Al, you're being sued by Might Guy. Trial's at 3:30.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ed: **"We didn't mean to crash into your home."

**Guard (Calming down): **"It's ok. I can probably stay at the traveler's quarters in Father Cornello's church until my home is-"

**Ed and Al: **"Father who?"

**Guard:** "Cornello. Why? You heard of him?"

**Ed (Serious): **"You can say we met before."

**Kagome:** "Is he your friend or something?"

**Al:** "Far from it."

**Ed:** "He's just a con-man, looking to make himself the ruler of something."

**Guard (Insulted):** "Are you saying that he's a fraud?! He came here a few months ago and turned this town into a rich village!"

**Ed:** "That's him alright. C'mon, Al!"

**Al:** "O.K."

Ed and Al, with previous knowledge of what the church looked like, started running to where they remembered where it was as if it were still Liore. The Inu-crew started following them.

**Inuyasha:** "So just exactly who is this Cornello person?"

**Ed: **"Like I said before, this is a con-man we're dealing with. He used alchemy to perform his 'miracles'."

**Shippo:** "You mean like your miracle when you made that thing that moves very fast?"

**Al: **"Uh, that wasn't a miracle. We moved the materials from other parts of the ground to make and shape the vehicle. _I don't think we did it correctly though_."

**Greed: **"Was he associated with the other Homunculus?"

**Ed:** "I'm not sure. But he did have a fake Philosopher's Stone."

**Greed: **"Ah yes. I remember Lust distributing those to fuel the curious."

**Al:** "But Ed and I also found other people making it."

**Greed: **"Oh, then I'm out of ideas."

After a few more miles of walking, they finally reach the edge of town. After a few more minutes of backtracking, they finally find the Church. As the Inu-crew walk to the large, marble doors, Ed and Al stealthfully make their way to the doors. After a quick Q and A about why they're sneaking around, they walk through the doors where they are greeted by an attendant. After noticing Ed and Al sneaking around, the attendant asks them all why they are here.

**Ed: **"We're here to see Cornello."

**Attendant: **"Well you don't have to sneak to him today; he's available to the public. Just follow me."

After noticing that everything inside the church is different, Ed agrees to follow him. After a few lefts and rights, they finally reach his office.

**Attendant:** "Please wait here."

The attendant then walks into the room. As soon as the door closes, Ed puts his ear against the door. "Father Cornello, more people wish to see you." "Really? Send them in. But first make sure that none of them have limbs of metal." "Yes, father Cornello". After hearing this, Ed quickly tells Al what he herd, and quickly gets away from the door. But before he could leave to find another way in, the attendant pops his head out of the door.

**Attendant: **"This may sound silly but can you all roll up your sleeves and pant legs?"

**Miroku (Uncomfortable): **"Uhhh, why?"

**Attendant: **"Cornello wants to see if anyone has any limbs of metal."

**Inuyasha:** "Then why are you making us do it?" (Points at Ed) "Ed's the one with-"(Inuyasha starts to notice Ed making gestures to stop talking, but Inuyasha doesn't know they're to stop talking) "Uh, he's the one with the metal arm and leg."

After hearing this, the attendant goes back into the room. When he does, Greed punches Inuyasha in the head.

**Greed (Angry): **"Nice going, dumb ass! He told you to shut up!"

**Inuyasha (Pissed):** "Ow! I thought he was telling me that he was choking!"

**Greed (Angry):** "When someone slides two fingers across their throat, it means that they either are going to CUT your throat, or they want you to CUT the conversation short! And when he did it, it certainly wasn't a threat!"

**Inuyasha (Pissed): **"How was I supposed to know?! Damn that hurt!"

The attendant suddenly comes out of the room and tells everyone to wait except Ed and Al. But however Greed follows them in anyway. After getting told to wait outside by the attendant, Greed knocks him to the ground and walks in anyway. Once inside, the door locks behind the FMA-crew.

**Cornello:** "Why if it isn't the Full Metal Pipsqueak? So nice to see you again." (Notices Greed) "And the Ultimate Shield! So nice to see you working with the enemy! Nice tuxedo, too! Brings out your gay side."

**Ed (Hiding anger): **"You're not Cornello, are you?"

Cornello transforms.

**Hughes (Sarcastically): **"Remember me, Ed? You have one try to guess who I really am!"

**Al:** "Envy!"

Hughes transforms once again.

**Envy (Sarcastically): **"Don't spoil it for Ed, uh…" (Turns to Ed) "What happened to your sin-of-a-brother, Ed?"

**Greed: **"He got his body back, Mr. Abomination."

**Envy: **"So then why are you helping them?"

**Greed: **"Honestly, it's my human half wanting to return the favor of not dying by Dante's hands, but Ed won my respect when he killed me by reconfiguring my body's make up. I honestly thought he wouldn't think of it at the time."

**Envy:** "So now you're the brat's pet?" (Envy starts laughing heavily at what he just herd) "This is rich!"

**Ed: **"Why are you doing this?"

**Envy: **"Well Gluttony ate the real Cornello so I had to fill his place."

**Ed:** "But how did you get out of the building?"

**Envy: **"Why it's the darnest thing! There I was, a dragon, bored in the circle that held me captive, until I just suddenly became myself! Next thing I know, some black armored person asked me to help him manslaughter and, well, you know me! Can't resist a manslaughter! So naturally, I agreed, and his first task was to kill everyone on the island! I happily did it! Made me feel alive again!"

**Ed (Serious):** "You killed everyone on the island?" (Gets pissed off) "They have lives, you know!"

**Envy (Happily): **"I know! Isn't life grand?"

Ed, being pissed off, clapped his hands and then slapped them on the ground, using his alchemy to make a row of spikes rise from the floor and shot them at Envy. Envy then dodged them by jumping onto the ceiling, when he hit the ceiling, he then launched himself off of it towards Ed. Ed braced for impact, but Greed jumped between Envy and Ed in his carbon form and grabbed Envy by his hands and then he twisted them behind Envy's back.

**Greed: **"I've wanted to hit you since day one!"

**Envy: **"Well, whata ya know, feelings mutual!"

Envy then transforms into Ed and then gets out of Greed's hold, then he transforms back into his usual form.

**Envy: **"Hey pipsqueak! Can you guess why I transformed into you?"

Ed, being even angrier than before, charged at Envy. He then started punching Envy, but Envy dodged them all, until Al slid under Envy, grabbing his legs, causing Envy to fall. Then with one motion, still holding onto Envy's legs, Al flips up and contorts Envy's legs into a binding position. Ed, finally having enough time, turns his arm into its usual blade form, and stabs envy in his left arm, cutting it off. When Ed makes an attempt on Envy's right arm, Envy quickly grabs it, and thrusts it at Al. Al, being forced to let go of Envy's legs, quickly claps his hands and slaps them on the ground, making a huge hand appear grab Envy, but Envy turns his arm into Ed's and cuts the hand's thumb off, making the grab impossible. Suddenly, electricity comes flying from a side of the room. Greed had just finished making an electricity-based alchemy circle and had sent the electricity towards Envy, but Envy jumped onto a pillar and then onto a nearby 2nd floor walk way. After losing track of Envy, Ed starts to take note of his surroundings. A desk with two chairs, stairs leading to the 2nd floor walkway next to the pillar which is next to the desk, another pillar on the left side of the desk and three more doorways other than the one they entered. After searching the room, Envy suddenly jumps from behind a random pillar and tackles Greed through the door they entered. When Ed and Al get to the door, they see many guards.

**Guard: **"That's them! I can tell because they ruined my home! And that's the short kid mainly responsible for it!

Ed forgetting who he was fighting, tackles the guard to the ground and starts assaulting him relentlessly.

**Ed (Angrily between punches): "**Who- are you- calling- a so puny- midget that- he gets- lost in- a crowd of- two people!"

**Al: **"Uh, Ed, we're still fighting Envy."

**Ed: **"Oh, thanks for reminding me."

**Guard# 23: **"Where's father Cornello?"

**Ed: **"We don't have time for this."

Ed then uses his alchemy to inflate the guard's cloth. After wards, when the guard was inflated big enough, they used him to roll over whoever was in their way, when they get to the lobby they see Inuyasha fighting four elite guards at once. When they continue a little further, they see Kagome, Kilala, Sango, and Miroku fighting a bunch of guards at once from a 3rd story walk way. Shippo, who is cowering behind Kagome, notices Ed and Al and calls to them. The guards they are fighting look at Ed and Al, who then shove the bloated guard into the group of guards. They knock over a few guards but one of the guards cuts a hole in the bloated guard's cloth, and then the air that came out of the guard pushed Ed far down the hallway that he just came through, But Al was launched into a wall. He was ok, but Ed was sailing to the other side of the church. When Ed reached the other side, he started to loose momentum and started to roll across the floor. He was able to stand up manipulating the remaining momentum he had from the roll. When he got up, he saw rows of pillars, and there was sand in the room. There were breaks in the rows of pillars that led to stair cases which led to other floors. But before he could go anywhere, Greed came crashing from another floor. Then Envy came crashing onto him, killing Greed. Envy had his arm back. Envy then notices Ed.

**Envy:** "Just the person I wanted to fight."

Envy then makes a lunge for Ed, but then Ed quickly makes a wall. Envy hits the wall, and then goes right through it as if it wasn't there. Ed tries to roll out of the way, but instead gets held in a headlock by Envy. As Ed struggles to get out, Al and the others enter the room.

**Sango:** "I think he flew into here."

They see Envy strangling Ed.

**Al: **"Ed!"

**Envy (Serious):** "Not another step!" (Everyone stops moving) "You move one more time and I'm snapping this midget's neck!"

**Ed (Furious):** "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO PUNY THAT EVEN A FLEA THINKS I'M TOO SMALL?!"

Ed flips Envy over his shoulder and then holds Envy by his right arm.

**Ed:** "Who's the one in control now?!"

**Envy (Disregarding current condition): **"Ha ha ha ha ha! Your rants make me laugh! Especially that one! Running out of rants?"

Everyone rejoins with Ed.

**Inuyasha:** "So this is a Homunculus? What's so special about him?"

**Envy: **"Ha ha hah! Why don't you ask Greed?" (Points at Greed's body)

**Ed:** "Don't mind Greed. He's ok."

Miroku goes to investigate Greed's body. He starts poking Greed's body. No response. He feels Greed's neck. No pulse.

**Miroku:** "Sorry to tell you this Ed, but he's far from ok. He's dead."

**Ed: **"He's ok, believe me."

**Al: **"He should be back on his feet soon."

**Envy (Sarcastically):** "Awwww. The guy's dead. You two have no sympathy, do you?"

Ed fuses the ground around Envy's legs and hands, making it impossible for him to move.

**Envy: **"What's wrong? You lazy or something?"

**Ed: **"Greed's respawn must be delayed for being half human. Inuyasha…"

**Inuyasha:** "Hm?"

**Ed: **"Kill Envy. You'll know what a Homunculus can do."

"Fine." He said. As he swung his sword, he cut Envy's body clear in two. They stare at the remains.

**Kagome: **"Nothing's happening."

Then the top half of Envy's body started to regenerate. First the bones, then the muscle, followed by the skin. Envy quickly jumps onto another balcony.

**Envy: **"Thanks for letting me loose, I'll see you guy's later." (Envy runs away)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter's a little too long so, until next time.


End file.
